Elder Childhood
by ventusbrooke
Summary: The Brawler's older siblings also had good times! The Elder Brawler's childhood was like no other, other then a crazy social studies teacher, a bad reputation, and a record of getting revenge on others, yeah these kids aren't like others. Humor


**Hey everyone, well, this is part of the Elder series yet once again and that these are their childhood stories. Well, here it goes, and this is a Just-For-Fun story again. And that after this, I'll see if I can finish The Spies. Just a close up, I skipped Shun's trap and Ace getting captured… AGAIN, and that Dan is by himself. Well then, on with the story.**

**This story will have the Elders which would be Rage Kuso, Ven Kazami, Clair Gehabich, Alrie Misaki, Edict Makimoto, and Aquen Marukura. It will also have the Brawlers as well.**

**Mason: And that this story isn't as good as it seems.**

**Ventus [me]: It may not be good, and it might not get ANY reviews at all, but once again, it's a JUST-FOR-FUN STORY. Get it through your thick skull.**

**Mason: I'll believe it when I see it!**

**Ventus: *Sighs angrily* on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elder Childhood<strong>

**Chapter one: the Dodo's Prank**

**Aquen's P.O.V (In this part of the story he is right now 21)**

* * *

><p>I was simply chatting with Edict, Rage, Ven, Clair, and my wife, Alrie about our past. Sooner or later, Keota would have to join in. It wasn't like him to miss out on reviewing our past.<p>

"I remember that we played A LOT of pranks, especially on that Dodo guy." Edict said.

"Oh, I remember that. Mr. Estudios (That's Spanish for Studies) was our crazy Social Studies teacher. Always pop quizzing us on certain times of the day." I said.

I hated Sully Estudios, but back then, we called him Dodo. I still remember that time when we found out that our number one prank was the best in the class so far that year. We were in Kindergarten, but we were learning Social Studies at a college grade level, scary huh?

Well, I should get on telling that story, should I?

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Aquen's P.O.V (In this part of the story he is 5 years old like the rest of them but Rage is 6)_

It was a sunny day, wind whistling and the birds chirping from every direction. I'm rolling to school on my roller blades. I still thought they were cool, even if the style went out a couple days ago- or years-, but still, life did go on.

I simply rolled up to the school. Some of the 6 graders were mean, especially that kid, George Estudios. He was the son of Dodo, and a mean one at that.

"Hey brain," He said to me.

I rolled past him to find that his big meaty hand was on my chest. He pushed me back and into the bike rack. I was crushed under some kid named Tony Winn. His bike was on top of us and that I had no choice but to push the poor kid and his bike off of me. When I did that, I got up to find that my roller blades went under me, spraining my ankle in the progress.

I flinched in the pain; unlike he'll be in a few minutes.

"Hey dodo's son, you gonna pick a bone with him, or the rest of the gang?" Said a voice.

I looked past George to see Edict. He was big for his age, and strong, but not as strong as Rage, and I'll get to that part soon.

George gritted his teeth and turned to see his successor in wrestling. Edict stood in one place.

"Hey dodo's son, should you also have a name, like bozo or kiko?" Edict said, raising George's anger more.

"What you say little kid?" He grunted.

"You heard me, bozo or kiko, man your girlfriend must be upset that she's dating a J. E. R. K. Man, I feel sorry that he doesn't even know how to pick on somebody his own size." Edict said, bursting the nerve.

George charged at him to find that his girlfriend walked in front of him. Edict walked away, but George didn't see that. He charged at his girlfriend. She didn't see it, but she saw a flash of it. She tumbled onto the ground.

"Ugh, what was that for, you jerk?" She screamed.

Her name was Luscious Pepper, the flyer of the cheer squad.

"Pepper girl, I'm sorry." She blushed.

"You're not supposed to call me that in front of the school." She seethed.

"I'm sorry, beautiful, but that kid…" He was shushed by her.

"You mean that kid." She pointed at me.

Like most females, she was totally against bulling, especially if their boyfriends are the ones causing it.

"Ugh, no," He started by was dragged into the school by the ear by her.

Edict came and helped me up.

Keota came by and helped us put the bikes up, and helped Tony gather his things.

By the time the school bell rang, officially starting school, Mr. Estudios fell down in the hallway, his papers flying everywhere. Yep, surely a pop quiz.

He scrambled to his feet to trip on his shoelaces again, but it was his birthday, and the lunch ladies, Mrs. Leone and Ms. Jackal placed a cake right in front of where he was landing at. His face was later covered in Devil Chocolate Cake, or in his terms it was Apenas tortaIt (Just cake). Yes, he's also a Spanish teacher in middle school.

Well, he got up after some time and fully resembled today's lesson, starting with the original bell work, his terms, Trabajo de Bell. I got used to speaking in Spanish to him, and that sometimes I speak some Spanish to my friends.

Anyway, I sit by Alrie (Right), and Edict (Left). Sitting ahead of Edict would be Rage, and Ven is sitting by his left and Clair, by his right. So the line would be like: Alrie, me, Edict, Ven, Rage, and then Clair. But enough of that, George was STILL IN KINDERGARTEN even though he was SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE 6th GRADE.

Hopefully you remember Luscious Pepper; well she dumped him after hearing from me and Edict and HE IS MAD. I would be to.

Well, I was sitting across from him during art, and after Mr. Alone *Cough* I mean, Mr. César was finished explaining about colors, George crept over to my side of the table and dumped some yellow paint onto me. Well, the water of the yellow paint onto my pants.

"Hey look everybody, Brain couldn't hold it." Everyone turned and laughed at me –only exception, my friends and me- and that I blushed madly.

Alrie got up and went over to him. She kicked him and grabbed his arm when he was vulnerable and threw him across the room. He landed on Mr. Estudios. Dodo was shocked and didn't have time to react. Both of their mouths were open and, yeah I think you already know what happened next.

They sat there, spitting out the contents that where in each other's mouths.

What horror that was. Father and Son being hit by one stone.

What shame.

I mouthed a thank you to Alrie. She has one SHORT temper span, even if she's always nice and calm. Some say she is a perfect match for me. We're both light attributes and when we're angry, we stay calm. Like Ven and Rage that is. And that I couldn't agree more.

I stood up after Art was over and walked into the cafeteria. I walked by Alrie, my pants still wet.

"I need to get him back somehow." I said.

"How 'bout you tell the teachers." Alrie suggested.

"You saw what happened which was a smart move by the way." I said.

I didn't see it, but Luscious was walking over to us, well, until I heard her voice.

"Aquen," she said.

I looked at her.

"Yes," I answered.

"Did George cause you any trouble?" She asked.

"Well, as a matter of fact, yes he did, for the past few weeks or as I can put it, since school started." I said, pointing to my wet pants.

"Well, I'll deal with him." She said.

"Alrie did already. She made sure that bozo and also dodo don't mess with us." I said.

She just laughed. I forgot to mention that she was also my family's pet sitter.

"Well then, I hope I don't get her angry then." She smiled at Alrie and got up the leave.

"No, no one should," I added.

Alrie just chuckled lightly.

After the bell rang, that meant it was time for Social Studies.

Man, you try staying in your seat, DOING NOTHING ELSE BUT LOOKING AT A LONG SCREEN FOR THE LAST 4 HOURS OF THE DAY AND YOU TELL ME THAT YOUR BACK WON'T ACHE SO BADLY AS MINE DID. But anyway, when we we're haft way done with the lesson, Dodo told us that this long assignment was due TOMORROW!

I was in shock. One day to complete a 5 DAY PROJECT is tough. Don't say it isn't because it is, trust me I know.

But the good thing is that we can have up to 7 partners. Feeling bad for Keota since he's been sick for three days straight and that HE IS OUR BEST FRIEND, we asked him to join us. I'm glad he said yes.

But instead of the project being on climates in Africa, we're doing a project on the dodo bird, to get back at dodo.

We thought about going to prank him and getting an F or not going to prank him and doing the boring assignment and get a C.

Yep, we would rather prank him and get an F, it'll be a better deal, well, at that time it was.

Anyway, when it was our turn to present, we couldn't do nothing but laugh at the picture. The other students laughed at it too. It was a dodo bird with a picture of Mr. Estudios' face on it.

We didn't feel so happy in our lives. Well, until we got that big "F" on our report cards. We had to do the WHOLE THING OVER, but heck; at least we had fun, right?

Even how much I would like to still talk about this, I had better things to do, like getting back at George. Tony helped, and so did Pepper. We placed roller blades by the stairs that lead to and from the school's main door. When the bell rang, George was the first one out. As we hoped, he stepped on the roller blades and ended up flying down the stairs, receiving him a one ticket trip to the nurse's office.

Back then, WE RULED THE SCHOOL!

And back then, revenge was easy to get if you plan it out carefully.

Well, after all that happened at the end of the school year, in a few years, five to be persist, Tony Winn was killed sadly in a car crash. Luscious Pepper got a new boyfriend who achieved his goal on being a world class traveler, and she was always welcomed to go for the ride. George Estudios was shipped off to go to a boarding school after beating on three innocent kids. Dodo was transferred to that same place. You may think this is sad, but believe me, it gets better.

_Flashback ends_

* * *

><p><strong>Aquen's P.O.V<strong>

Still looking back at that memory even now, I still remember Tony's funeral. It was very sad. The happy faces on the day dodo and bozo left, and how happy Pepper was.

"You know… did we have any other memories involving dodo?" I asked.

"Hmm… not that I can think of that was worth remembering." Rage said, after breaking into a chuckle that was soon followed from the rest of us.

But yeah, we had A LOT of good memories, all better than the rest.

"Hey, can we talk about our first field trip," Edict asked suddenly.

Oh boy, not our first field trip, it still gives me nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>And done, so how was it, Mason?<strong>

**Mason: Huh, no reviews, ok you won.**

**Ventus: And now you know why I keep winning at these games, cause I made them.**

**Mason: Well, I have a question to the PEOPLE who READ it. If you guess liked it, please leave a review or a complaint or a suggestion on what they should do next. And she's thinking of a chat room story involving a lot of laughs cause I'm usually barging in with Jesse. If you guys like the idea tell us so she can write it, well, at least one good hearted person can support it, PLEASE!**

**Ventus: Don't… listen… to… Mason!**


End file.
